Lou Strickland Makes A "Lemonade" Stand
In Lou Strickland's room, Lou Strickland was sitting on his chair, and he was planning something. Lou Strickland: Now I'm going to see how much allowance I have. Then Lou Strickland took his money out, and put it on his table. He was horrified, and he had got a small amount of money. He just got 55 cents. Lou Strickland: Are you kidding me? Only 55 cents? Is that even possible? I must think of a way to earn some money, but I don't want to do chores, though. Then Lou Strickland had an idea. Lou Strickland: Oh! I know the perfect way! I will make a lemonade stand! Lou Strickland stood up and left his room, and he went downstairs. Then he met his dad Alan Strickland in the lounge. Lou Strickland: Dad, can we buy some lemonade for a lemonade stand? Alan Strickland was stubborn, much to his son's horror. Alan Strickland: No! Because lemonade is too expensive! Go now! Lou Strickland left the lounge in a huff, and he went upstairs and he stopped for a minute. He was crafty. Lou Strickland: Oh, I have a better idea. I'll use my pee instead of lemonade. Wahahahahahaha! Later, Lou Strickland had brough in some cups, and got into his bathroom, and he was sitting on his toilet. Being crafty, he peed on the first cup, and he continued peeing on some caps, and he succeeded. He left the toilet, and he started to make a lemonade stand. Later, Lou Strickland had set up the lemonade stand that says 'Strickland's Lemonade' and '$1.00'. Lou Strickland called out. Lou Strickland: Buy some of my lemonade for only one dollar! Come on! I know you want some! Just then, Choo-Choo came. Lou Strickland: Hey, Choo-Choo! Choo-Choo: Hey, Lou Strickland! Lou Strickland: Do you want some of my lemonade? It only costs one dollar. Choo-Choo: I guess I'll have some, since it's not large enough to get me all sugar hyper. Choo-Choo passed the one dollar bill to Lou Strickland. Choo-Choo: And here's my one dollar bill! Lou Strickland: Thank you! Choo-Choo picked up a cup and drank the lemonade up. But the lemonade wasn't lemonade. It was Lou Strickland's pee! Choo-Choo felt disgusted, and he crouched down. He threw up on the floor, much to Lou Strickland's horror. Choo-Choo: Oh my god! Eek! Please, no more! Waaaaa! Choo-Choo ran off. Choo-Choo: Oh no! It's happening again! Waaaaa! Suddenly, the angry Alan Strickland came out of the house, and Lou Strickland heard him. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, what was that noise? It sounded like Choo-Choo was throwing up. Then Alan Strickland noticed that his son had opened up the lemonade stand. Alan Strickland: Oh my god! Lou Strickland, how dare you open up a lemonade stand without lemonade?! Lou Strickland: Um, I have confession. I used my urine instead of lemonade so it looks like I have lemonade. Alan Strickland was even more angry. Alan Strickland: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh, and you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 500 million millenniums! Get in the house and go to your room right now! Lou Strickland did as he was told. CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Alan as Alan Strickland Steven as Choo-Choo Category:2018 videos Category:Lou Strickland's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff